ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Fishing
Plot Albedo, Kevin, Zarmaruk, Rook, Patelliday, and a plumber from the species of Jetray are fishing in Underground town. Zarmaruk(to Albedo and Kevin): Thank you for coming. Especially, after Jim and Mira refused. Albedo: We came only because you said that the world is in danger. Rook: Fishing is interesting. Kevin: No, it isn’t. The unknown plumber: Don’t ruin the fun. Albedo: Who are you again ? The unknown lumber: (sighs) My name is Rush. Kevin: It was fifteen minutes, and I still haven’t caught a fish. Patelliday: Fishing requires patience. Kevin: Well, It looks like I don’t have enough patience. He gets up and activates the Omnitrix. Albedo: I will come with you. He gets up and activates the Omnimatrix. A green light appears. The two brothers transform into Jaws. Patelliday: Hmm… Can I come with you ? Albedo/Jaws: Of course. They jump in the water. Rook: They really need to have more patience. The three aliens swim in the water, searching for fish. Kevin/ Jaws: I’m wondering, what kind of fish are Jaws’ species eating ? Patelliday: Well my boy, we are eating any kind of fish. Kevin/Jaws: Cool. Suddenly three robots attack them. They push Jaws away, and grab Patelliday. Patelliday: Hey! Albedo/Jaws: We are coming. He hears beeping. Albedo/Jaws: Not the best time for this. He times out. Jaws grabs him. They come out the water. Rook: Where is Patelliday ? Jaws, while timing out: Kidnapped. Albedo: And where is Rush ? Rook: Hey, Rush! Rush comes flying. He lands in the boat. Rush: What’s on guys ? Rook: Magister Patelliday was kidnapped. Rush: Let me find him. He jumps in the water, and comes out several seconds later. Rush: I can’t find him. Zarmaruk: Don’t worry, Patelliday has a special tracing device in his suit, that he activates when he is in danger. The Proto-tool starts beeping. Rook: I’m picking his signal. Rush: Let’s go then. Rook drives the speed boat. Meanwhile-In an alien pirate ship The captain: I’m hungry! The robots come with Patelliday. The captain: Why he isn’t cooked ? The robots look at each other. The captain: Cook him! The robots: Yes, sir! Patelliday: My natural predator ? This isn’t good. He sees, some robots, swimming outside. Patelliday: What are you doing ? The captain: Shut up! Patelliday: Ok… The robots grab Patelliday, and leave. Meanwhile- At Albedo and Kevin Albedo, Kevin, Zarmaruk, Rush and Rook search for Magister Patelliday. Kevin: Can’t you drive faster ? Rook: Yes. Kevin: Then do it. Rook: Why ? Kevin: Because- Hey look! He points at deactivated robots from the same type as the robots, who kidnapped Patelliday. Albedo: This can be a trap. Kevin: Why do you always thing, that there is a trap. The robots get up, and attach them. Albedo: Because there always is a trap. Rush shoots lasers from his eyes, and destroys one robot. Rush: Oh, yeah! Kevin: It was only one robot. Albedo: I will take care of the rest. He transforms into a small, devil-like alien. Jury Rigg: Ha ha ha! Break, break, break! He jumps on the robots, and destroys them. Kevin, and Rush (in unison): Wow! The alien jumps back in the boat, and reverses. Kevin: Now that was fast. They continue. Rook stops on the harbor. Kevin: Why are we stopping ? Rook: We will need more fuel. Zarmaruk: While I and Rook are refueling, you three can go and search for some information. Albedo and Kevin walk away, while Rush flies away. Kevin: Man. How are we supposed to find any information ? Albedo: We can ask somebody. Kevin looks at the aliens around. They are all big, and scary Kevin: Only if you first transform into Humungousaur. A figure watches them from the shadows. Figure: So, that they are ? Hunt them. A dog jumps from the shadows, and runs after the brothers. It transforms into a huge, rock based creature, and roars. The brothers turn around. Kevin: A huge rock monster ? Albedo: Let me take care of it. He tries to activate the Omnimatrix, but it recharges. Kevin: Looks like it’s my time. He transforms into a muscular alien with eyes covering his upper body. Kevin: Eye Guy! He blasts the creature with his eyes. The creature roars unharmed. Eye Guy: Ok, that wasn’t very effective. The creature pushes him, and throws him in the air. Eye Guy: Eye hates you ! Albedo runs, followed by the creature. Rook: Done. Now, let’s call them. Eye Guy falls in front of him and detransforms. Zarmaruk: Just in time. Rush grabs Albedo, and flies away from the creature. Albedo: Thanks. Rush: You are welcome. He lands in the boat. The others get in, and they drive away from the creature, that stopped on the shore, and watches them. Kevin: Ha ! You can’t swim. The creature jumps in the water. Kevin: Me, and my big mouth. Rush: Drive faster ! Rook: Why ? Rush: A giant creature is swimming after us! They see, a giant figure swimming under the board. Zarmaruk: Where are the bombs ? Kevin: We have bombs ? Zarmaruk: No, sorry. Kevin: With all those creature attacking us, we really need bombs. The creature comes out the water, revealing to be a big, red, squid-like creature. Kevin: Is it me, or the creature looks somehow different. Albedo: You are really stupid. The creature roars Rook sees a cave. Rook: Let’s hide there. Kevin: Ok (transforms into Stinkfly) I will cover you. He flies out the boat, and shoots slime at the creature. It tries to hit Stinkfly with a tentacle but misses. The others get inside the cave. Zarmaruk: Come ! Stinkfly flies inside the cave, and detransforms. Kevin: Let’s see how he will like a shock from Kevinvictor! He transforms into Arctiguana. Arctiguana: And what am I supposed to do with this. Zarmaruk: Oh god! Just freeze the water. Arctiguana uses his ice breath to freeze the water, and the creature in it. Arctiguana times out. Kevin: Done. They walk down the tunnel in the cave. They reach a bridge, that links the cave, with an alien ship. Patelliday: It took you long time. Rook: Magister Patelliday, you are free! Patelliday: Of course, those robots can’t stop me. Zarmaruk: What is this ship ? Patelliday: I don’t know, but I’m sure that the captain is planning something. Albedo: Then let’s go and take care of him. Shall we ? They enter the ship. Captain: Get ready for diving. Kevin: Just say what’s you plan, so we can stop you easier. The captain turns around. The captain: You ?! Albedo: Yes, us. The captain: Kill them! The robots charge at them. Kevin: Go, Diamondhead! He hits the Omnitrix, but nothing happens. Kevin: Oh, come on! Rook blast one robot with his Proto-tool. Patelliday kicks another, and Rush blast two more. Albedo: I will take care of the captain. He transforms into Water Hazard. Captain: No, you won’t! He charges at Water Hazard, who blasts him with water. Water Hazard: Get ready- He pushes the captain in the face. Water Hazard: -to be- He kicks the captain in the stomach. Water Hazard: - beat up ! He uppercuts the captain, who falls on the ground unconsciousness. Water Hazard reverses. Albedo: Now what ? Zarmaruk: I will call the plumbers. Patelliday: And then we will can go back fishing. Kevin: If you know how big fish we caught, while we were searching for you. Patelliday: Really ? Albedo: Yeah, we froze the lake because it wanted to eat us. Patelliday: Oh, then let’s just go back to the base. The End Major Events *Magister Patellida and Rush make their first appearances. *Captain Kork, The Mechaneers, The Shadow figure and it's dog make their first appearances. *Jaws, Eye Guy, Arctiguana, Jury Rigg, Crabdozer and Malacostrida make their first appearances. Characters *Albedo Bloodson *Kevin Bloodson *Zarmaruk *Rook Blonko *Magister Patelliday (first appearance) *Rush (first appearance) Villains Captain Kork (first appearance) Mechaneers (first appearance) Shadow figure (first appearance) Shadow figure's dog (first appearance) Aliens Used By Kevin *Jaws (first appearance) *Eye Guy (first appearance) *Stinkfly *Arctiguana (accidental transformation, selected alien was Kevinvictor ) By Albedo *Jaws (first appearance) *Jury Rigg (first appearance) *Water Hazard By The dog *Crabdozer (first appearance) *Malacostrida (first appearance) Trivia * According to the creator of the series this is the most pointless episode he have ever done. ** However this episode is part of something bigger. Category:Team 10 Category:Episodes